survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
WoIfeiz
Woif is a castaway from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins: = 3 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = ravvioli winnerstrophy AnthonyxSpooky |Alliances: = Fantte Alliance Four Blind Rats Alliance Fanvorite Five }} Biography Woif started his game on the fans tribe. Coming in, he wanted to try making big moves. He joined the Fantte Alliance with Anthony, Lhemonade, Winners, Blue and Cassidy, but he then became part of an alliance with the Four Blind Rats as well, consisting of him, Lhem, Blue and Limber. During the pre-merge, the fans lost most of the challenges, constantly sending them to Tribal Council. The first vote against Ricardo was easy, Grande quit, and despite winning a challenge and forcing Kai to go home, they went right back to losing. Woif's main alliance was the Core Four with Anthony, Cass and Winners, and currently word had spread that Lhem was in more than one alliance, creating suspicion. Lhem had come to Woif with the idea that she had actually agreed with voting out Anthony. Woif had to tell Anthony that, as he was in the Core Four. At Lhem’s vote off, Woif was going to throw his vote to Limber, but the open vote happened, and he had no choice. After another loss, Anthony tells Woif that Limber was trying to get him out, which made him want to vote Limber even more. That night, Limber was blindsided, to Woif’s satisfaction. When tribe swap happened, Woif landed on Takota, and immediately trusted Ari a bit more and had wanted Darine out at first. Rav and Winners both told him afterwards that it was a better idea to vote Ari as she was smart and could probably win the game. Woif had originally wanted to work with Ari, but the others had a point, thus she was voted out. When merge came, Blue and Cassidy were unable to join Woif, and Woif was immediately greeted with an alliance of Rav, Darine, Anthony and Winners called the Favourite Five, where he took up on the offer and ended up being with them for a long time. Woif thought he was in a safe position, which he was, but then he stopped talking to the rest of the favorites. He talked with Halcy once, never talked to Renny or Fruit, only talked with Wes maybe two or three times, and he was only slightly social with Bewitchy. He had talked with Nicko, Rav and Darine the most. All the same, Woif was pretty much in the majority, and those he hardly talked to were voted out one by one. When Anthony was voted off, Woif was very confused and felt blindsided himself. The alliance began to dissipate in the F6, and Woif felt he needed to save his and Darine’s behinds, so he voted Wes out with the group. In the F5, Woif knew he still had a very small chance at winning no matter who made it to the final tribal council. But with Nicko and Darine out he thought it would bring his chances up a small bit. Throughout the whole game, finale night was the first time he lagged really bad, so thats a reason why he didn’t win any of the challenges. With Darine’s vote off, he knew that Darine and Winners were planning to vote him, so he just had to hope Nicko would vote with him and Rav, which he did. When Nicko won the final immunity challenge, Woif knew he was getting third place because Winners played a great social game, and Rav was very smart on how he played, so he was really the deciding factor on who got 4th and 2nd, which in the end he chose Rav over Winners. At the final tribal council, the jury felt disappointed with Woif. Halcy pointed out the fact that Woif did not open up to many favorites other than Darine, Rav and Nicko, and it hurt her feelings being voted out by him after trying to speak with him herself. Woif didn’t speak out very often, and it made him seem invisible and a floater compared to his competitors. Because of that, Woif got third place as he predicted. If Woif could redo most of that season, he said he would. Trivia * Woif's username actually uses a capital "I" that looks like a lowercase "L", so technically the username is "Woifeiz". Category:S6 Cast Category:Runner-Ups Category:3rd Place Category:F3 Goats